paradoxipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Elisa Constantine
General Description Most people upon seeing her expect her to be very emo, but the fact of it is, she is not specifically emo. Unless you take her gothic look away from her, then the emo gates will open like a flood. As long as she is happily nestled into her style and look of gothicness, Elisa is happy, cheerful with very gothic point of view in death, life, mortality and the point of everything. She can say the most gruesome, unnatural and morbid things and sound as happy as any girl talking about a normal topic. Over all her sense of the world is a very cherry gothic look at things; she loves horror movies, books, she is always up for a good rave party and the meals that can be found in them. Her strangeness shows the most however when she is in a fight; she often spends much of her time laughing and giggling. She is after all only 5’5 in high with a small and petite frame; though her looks other wise are mature enough physically and adult like. She is the least likely to be suspected of being tough and of possessing Fortified Potence; even among vampires because of her small silhouette of a body. It is often hard for her to even feel actually pain from attacks compared to just soreness, so she often cannot help but to laugh during. Her laughter how ever turns maniacal when she comes upon opponents who can inflict damage on her, she loves the challenge and the rush and her gothic nature of pain and despair take over in her mind coming out in her laughter of enjoyment. Distinguishing Features Elisa has a love for extreme gothic and Victorian masquerade like taste in style of clothing. The manor of her dress is always gothic, normally more modern and relevant with the times; but true to any good Goth, she often does wear Victorian style and more often then that incorporates the old Victorian with a more modern look. This alone is enough to make’s her stand out everywhere; even in her most refined and up scale ensembles of respectable dress. Elisa’s clearly died black hair and red highlights threw it with her ever crimson eyes are normally noted once her manor of dress has been absorbed; her eyes are always brushed off as a Goth thing. Weapons of Choice Her brute strength and feral claws; though she does have a soft spot for her Special Abilities -Fortified Potence: All vampires possess a preternatural constitution that makes most normal damage inconsequential while they them selves grow in strength. What vampires call Fortified Potence bestows a resilience, vigor and strength beyond normal vampiric traits. This ability helps protect against sources of damage even vampires fear, such as sunlight, magic, werewolf and terminal falls. With their body being harder to take on more of a beating, in turn they have the ability to give more of a beating adding more effect into their attacks. This in no way makes them indestructible; it just takes more force then a typical vampire would call for in an assault. Preffered Time Period & Radeation Detector Before 126 years ago, she had no favorite time period: then all of a sudden it became Victorian Greece, how she picked Greece, it is still a mystery. Family Truthfully, she eat them; though she often feels that Shantay who as her creator could be seen as a ‘mother’ figure; to Elisa, she is the best big sister anyone could have and does her best to try Shantay’s limits. And quite adamantly admitted, Trax means more to her then any past blood relative ever should have and never did; she loves him dearly and looks up to him even Background History Elisa was born into a poor home within the lowest class of Verona population. She was the fifth daughter and one of seven children total to her parents whose names she hardly even remembers and does not care to try and remember. Those who know her do not know much about her human life; she rarely speaks of it and when she does, it is not without indifference or malice in tone. The reason for this remains unconfirmed; most whom she ahs spoke about her life with believe it to be the typical vampiric nature of not connecting your self to what it is you now feed on; and claiming your self as such a lower species. As condescending as Elisa is towards human kind in general, she has also never spoken to be one of the above grouping. It is known that she came from the poorest parts of the city, that she was the fifth with four older sisters, one older brother and one younger sister. When asked what became of them her response normally run the lines of ‘It has been so long, what does it matter; either way the out come is that they are all dead and decayed in their graves’. She has stated the fact that she never attended a school and was never schooled before she became a vampire. She has told of how she was a light handed thief who stole now and again, along with being able to cheat with loaded dice and ***** of card games for swindling people. She often speaks unkindly about human children and when pressed about as to why; ‘ Because children are the most heartless and hateful things of gods creation and they are the ones who grow up to be adults; what does that bode for the world? They bully, the judge, they pick; they throw rock’s and do everything they can to make you feel inferior and worthless and why do they do these things? Because you’re different and if someone in their select grouping changes, they do the same to them.’ By the time she was fifteen Elisa was dressing like a boy with her hair hidden under a hat calling her self Elie and fighting for money in back ally fights. After a few years it became hard pressed to hide the fact that she was in fact a female. By then however she had made quite the reputation for herself amongst the fighting gang’s and all those who where not familiar with her laughed about her at first; they soon learned she did not go down ease, if at all; even against full grown males. It was under these circumstances she first saw Shantay. (Incomplet) Behind the Scenes Elisa pysical likeness is based on Amy Lee and is played by Shantay Leala Dominique and is the second character; her personality is not based on Amy Lee or anyone else, she is simply a werid off branc of my inner mind. Category:Vampire